


[Podfic] Just Adam Young

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, adam's 20th birthday, angst question mark, casual polycule, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: WaldosAkimbo's summary:The Them return to Tadfield for Adam's birthday, where he muses on his relationship with the collected the Them and steals some time with Pepper.
Relationships: The Them/Adam Young (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Just Adam Young

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Adam Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972395) by [WaldosAkimbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo). 



**** ****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Just-Adam-Young-by-WaldosAkimbo-eldk0a)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ubpsnz8mp4xx66c/GO_Just_Adam_Young.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **WaldosAkimobo's Art** can be found on [tumblr](https://waldos-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
